The First Evil
by epiphanies
Summary: Something is coming to Hogwarts. Something that is unspeakable. Something that has it's heart set on ruining everything Dumbledore has made well.
1. Default Chapter

The First Evil

Chapter One: The Speaking Book

  
  
  
  


"It will be here in two days," announced Hermione Granger as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"What will?" asked Ron and Harry in unison, looking up from their potions homework.

"The cloud." Hermione whispered to them as she quickly surveyed the room to see if anybody else was listening.

"The cloud? That doesn't sound too scary, Hermione. Wow, since the Yule Ball you've turned into such a girl! Rain won't mess up your hair that much." Ron scoffed, then looked back down at his homework.

Hermione scowled at him, "The cloud is something more than just a cloud, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Which was so apparent when you came in here supposedly ranting about the weather."

"The cloud is a mystical force of energy that takes away all happiness. That causes destruction. Sort of like a mystical version of a Dementor."

Harry shivered, remembering his third year's near kiss from the ice-handed monsters.

"So it will be here in two days," said Ron blankly, staring at Hermione, "Are you crazy? Are you sure? Does anybody else know about it?"

"Yes, that's how I know," Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron again, "I heard the teachers talking about it."

"And did they said it was the end of the world?" Ron snapped.

"Possibly!" snapped back Hermione, and Ron shut up.

"What do you mean by that, Herm? What did they say? Does it have to do with Voldemort?" Harry jumped forward in his seat.

"No, not Voldemort. Just...okay. I know what it is now, because after I heard the teachers talking I checked a book out of the library," she pulled a thick volume from her bag, "One of those talking books, you know."

Ron nodded, but Harry was confused. 

"You mean like, a book on tape?"

"No," Hermione squinted at him, "Like this."

She opened the book, and there was a flash of light. Then, there in front of them inside the was a tiny woman dressed in stark white robes with rims of gold.

"What do you wish to know?" she said, and Harry swore that she was glowing.

"This is a talking book?" he raised his eyebrows to Hermione, and she nodded.

"We wish to know the origin of The Cloud." Hermione said, carefully watching the expression on the small woman's face.

It remained unfazed, "Do you truly wish to see it? Do you truly wish to know it? Do you truly want to feel it inside your bones, cutting away at every morsel of your living soul?"

Hermione exchanged weary looks with Harry and Ron, "Why do you not dare speak it's name?"

"For it has hundreds, all lost in the sands of time again and again. The only thing it shall be called, the only thing worth calling it is evil. The first evil. Evil that occupies everything. Evil that is in every body, mind, soul, breath and bone. Evil that lurks in the shadows and is embraced by the moonlight. Evil that is everywhere. Inescapable. Unapproachable. Deeper rooted than anything any human has ever experienced. And it doesn't go away. It sits, patiently, waiting for the right soul, a soul of fear and anger and weakness, to pick it up. Such evil has no form, invisible in our realm. But you can feel it. Cold. Bleak. Black. Dark. You know when it's there. There isn't any other possible way. And it will eat away at you, night and day, until you reach a borderline between sanity and insanity. And eventually, the borderline will break, letting all strings break. And your soul will be lost forever. In the sands of time."

Harry looked at his friends, whose jaws were nearly touching the floor.

"Okay," he announced, standing up, "time to panic."

  
  
  
  


*A/N: I need feedback, guys. I have a good feeling about this one! *smiles**


	2. Flashbacks

The First Evil

Chapter Two: Flashbacks

  
  
  
  


"Okay, Hermione," Harry quickly slammed the book shut, "What exactly did you hear the teachers say?"

Hermione squinted thoughtfully, "Well, it was strange. I was standing in the hall on the third floor waiting for Flitwick..."

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Hermione stood beside the charms doorway waiting for Professor Flitwick. She had been sick the day before, and wanted to talk to him about catching up on what she had missed.

She tapped her foot impatiently. Where could he be?

Just then, she heard voices from a few doors over.

"The cloud is..."

"... yes of course..."

"...how can we protect..."

"...it's impossible..."

Hermione leaned in to hear better.

"It's crazy to think that we can survive this thing," said a voice that Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagall's.

"We can find a way out. We can temporarily relocate..." suggested Professor Flitwick's tiny voice.

"No. Nothing can stop it. Not walls, gates, doors or magic. It will follow you until it gets you. It's inescapable."

Hermione felt a stab of fear, then a jolt of surprise as she recognized the last voice to be that of Remus Lupin.

"Don't you try and brighten up the situation any more, Remus." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Hermione heard rustling of papers and squeaking of chairs, so she sidestepped back to the entrance of the charms classroom.

As the three professors emerged from Flitwick's office, their eyes widened with surprise at the sight of Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall smiled, and Hermione managed an innocent smile back.

"Hermione!" greeted Lupin warmly as Hermione acted surprised.

"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here, sir?"

Lupin winked at her, "That's top secret information, I'm afraid. What arei you/i doing here?"

Hermione reddened, "Um, I was absent from classes yesterday and I came to see-"

"What you missed and if you could get your homework." finished Lupin with a smile, "I know all of your lines, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled as McGonagall and Lupin preceded down the hallway and she followed Flitwick into his office.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


"I followed Flitwick into his office, he told me what I'd missed, I stopped at the library and now I'm here." Hermione sighed.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Okay. Why wasn't Dumbledore there? He's usually head of all of this stuff, especially since the order was first formed."

"I know," Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ever since their fifth year when the order of the phoenix had been originally formed, they were told not to speak of it. But, since it was a ring of wizards and witches who had dealt with Voldemort's clan, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been made honourary members. They had dealt with him multiple times, after all.

The Order of the Phoenix still existed, but it was rarely spoken of. Since the second disappearance of Voldemort and the death of his followers, the ring was merely waiting for it's second chance to destroy him.

"Do you think that this has anything to do with you know who? Do you think that he could have summoned it and made it come to Hogwarts?" Ron looked worriedly at his friends.

Hermione shook her head, "No. No, he couldn't have. It can't be summoned. You heard what the book said. It's not even a form. It's more just...a feeling. A feeling that will make all be gone, all be destroyed. Nothing, not even the most evil man on earth would be able to control it. If he had tried, it would have killed him."

"I think I'm starting to like this Cloud." kidded Harry, but shut up after a Look from Hermione.

"So," she pursed her lips, "What do we do?"


	3. Chicken Soup, Evil and Potterholism

The First Evil

Chapter Three:

  
  
  
  


"I suggest the library." Ron said at once, earning two strange looks from his friends.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "I've already been to the library."

"Hermione is passing up a chance to go visit her books?" Harry joked, and Ron smirked.

"Hermione hates books, Harry. Hermione loathes reading. Every syllable makes her want to breathe fire."

Hermione made a face at him and stood up.

"I am a bookworm, for your information. I'm so entirely dedicated to books that I'll only stop reluctantly when I begin to go cross eyed." she smiled, and Harry grinned.

"I guess we should split up." said Harry, standing up with Hermione, and his friends nodded.

"I'll go to the library," Hermione shot a glance at Ron, "Harry will go to talk to Dumbledore, and you will go and ask Hagrid. He might know something."

Ron nodded, and headed out the portrait hole.

Hermione exchanged a tired look with Harry before disappearing after Ron.

  
  
  
  


As Hermione walked down the corridor, she could feel eyes burning into her back.

Draco Malfoy fell into step with her as she rounded the corner from the library. When she walked faster, he quickened his pace.

"Wow. You've just been from the library. That's odd." he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione rolled her eyes over to him. He smirked.

"I live."

"Then I suggest you move out of my way."

"Was that a threat?" Malfoy's eyes glinted mockingly.

"You dazzle me with your quick wit. Now will you please go away?"

Malfoy was still watching her.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked, and Hermione felt a chill rise up her spine.

"About what?"

"About what's been going on here. The sudden a frequent changes of temperature. The depressive stages. You know something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione defiantly as she attempted to walk up the stairs with the load of books she held in her arms. She dropped one, unfortunately, and as she leaned forward to grab it-

"Your leg is smooth."

Hermione snapped her head up to stare at Malfoy.

"WHAT?"

"I thought you were all girl power spice girl feminism womanish. They don't shave their legs."

Hermione glared at him.

"There is a difference between feminism and feminine, I'm afraid. Not shaving is quite disgusting, in my opinion."

"That's not true. I don't shave." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you haven't hit puberty yet." Hermione retorted, and he laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." he trailed, smirking.

"I don't like hanging out with snobby, annoying, evil little aristocrats Malfoy. Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to be getting back to my friends."

"You do realize that the word evil is only the word live spelled backwards, right?" he drawled, and Hermione smiled despite herself.

"You've been reading too much Chicken Soup for the Soul, Malfoy." she tried to suppress a laugh as she left him at the bottom of the stairwell.

  
  
  
  


Harry sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione and Ron to arrive back from their little missions. He had gone to see Dumbledore only to find that he was in the middle of an important meeting with some people from the Ministry.

"Whatcha doin?" Ginny plopped down beside him as he watched the fire he had ignited at the end of his wand.

"Nothing. Thinking." he smiled at the fire, and she followed his gaze.

"Fire's pretty." Ginny stated, and Harry laughed. She looked at him intensely.

"You...you're not upset by the whole Potterholism thing, are you?"

He smiled at her. There had been a rumour going around that Ginny was a Potterholic. That she was obsessed with him.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "Do you suffer from Potterholism?"

Ginny laughed and waved her hand, "I don't suffer from it. I enjoy every minute of it."

She leaned against his shoulder and watched the sun set outside the window into its dark lagoon.

  
  
  
  


*A/N: This wasn't so much part of the plot as it was an establishment of character. I want you guys to know where this stuff *might* be going. Give me feedback!*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Forbidden Forest

  
  


iAn ancient castle sits on an ancient cliff

Too menacing, too mean to miff

Above the shining sparkling sky

Lies a full moon

Early and ready to cry

Beyond the turrets of the crumbled walls

The beasties and ghosties of Hogwarts falls

Beyond the beauty of the lake

Between where the forest and mountains break

There lies a darkness many fear

Towards something most people never steer

Sparkling waters

Shimmering lakes

The ground begins to quake, to quake

And beyond the school's grounds and towers

Lay the secrets to many unknown powers

So seek the rich

So seek the gold

You'll see everything and more you're told

Forbidden Forest

Please Beware

And don't ignore

Black eyes that stare.


	4. Bleak

The First Evil

Chapter Four

Bleak

  
  
  
  


Harry awoke the next morning and looked out the window while yawning widely.

It was a beautiful day.

Maybe the cloud decided to back off, he mused as he dressed.

Just before he headed out the door, Ron turned over in his bed.

"Did you find anything out from Dumbledore?" he murmured, and Harry shook his head.

"He told me that it was a matter for the teachers to discuss. But he was also in the middle of a Ministry meeting" he shrugged, "What about Hagrid?"

"He didn't know anything. He was acting kind of strange like, though," Ron ran a hand through his unruly hair and pulled on his robes.

As they headed down the stairs to the Great Hall, they saw Hermione sitting there already, wringing her hands.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked as he plopped down beside her.

"I don't know," she said, rubbing her fingers together, "But something is wrong. I can feel it in the air. It's suffocating, isn't it?"

Ron breathed in, and Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"Not literally," Harry bit his lip, and Hermione rolled her eyes. But they stopped at the teacher's table.

Harry followed her gaze to see Professor Dumbledore standing up, looking extremely grave.

"Good morning, Hogwarts," he said, and the room fell silent.

"I didn't desire to ruin the beautiful day we have here, which is rare in these days," his eyes flickered up to the enchanted ceiling, "But I have some rather terrible news."

Hermione held her breath beside Harry and Ron.

"A student among us has passed away."

There were gasps, and cries of horror. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"I regret to inform you of the death of a young girl, a friend, a classmate, a teammate. Whatever she was to you. I regret to inform you of the sudden death of Alicia Spinnett."

Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. Fred and George, who were sitting across from him, looked at each other with a sense of horror and seriousness.

"Oh, God." whispered Hermione.

"Alicia..." Harry's heart sunk.

"How did she die?"

Fred and George had sprung from their seats, and Dumbledore looked at them sadly.

"That is not information I wish to-"

"HOW DID SHE DIE!?" screamed Fred. He and Alicia had been dating on and off for the past year.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded.

"Suicide."

The silence was deafening in itself.

"Suicide..." repeated Fred to himself, "Suicide..."

"She killed herself. Alicia...killed herself...but why?" Hermione covered her face in her hands.

"I'll tell you why." Harry said gravely. He wasn't enough out of his mind that he couldn't fit the puzzle together.

"Why? How would you know?"

"That's how it's going to get us. Nobody told us a thing because nobody has lived through it," Harry rushed in what Hermione always called a 'lightbulb moment', "Nobody lived through it because it was that feeling of depression that made the person want to- want to end their lives. It doesn't have form...because it doesn't have to. It forces the person emotionally to the brink of life and death and it pushes them over the edge."

Hermione stared at him.

"Then who's next?"

  
  
  
  


*Short, I know. I'm sorry that it's taken me just a few minutes past forever to update it. I've been feelin' slummy and all. R/R please!*


End file.
